monlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Elysium Church
The Elysium Church '''is a location in the Demon Zone, and contains a mandatory quest. The church has been taken over by the Cult of the Twin Goddesses, and it falls on The Player to break up this religion, alongside an ally who may not be all that she claims... The Quest Introduction: Entrance to the Cult of Sin After the Succubus Quest, the church will have a crowd in front of it, with a nun proclaiming that they should enter the church and repent their sins. Enter the church and ask whatever question you wish, then enter the confession booth. The Player will have a choice of confessing several things: a false story on 'band camp', Alaru's bloodthirst, transforming into a mermaid if such a path was taken during the Ritual Quest, or the Mouse or Holstaurus transforming other players if either scene has been encountered. Whichever confession the Player gives, he soon realises that the person on the other end is getting off to it, and is promptly hypnotized and put under. The Church of Chastity The Player wakes up next to a nun named Chastity, who claims she was brainwashed into operating the confessional. Interact with the west wall, and Chastity will teleport her and the Player past it through 'faith'. The enemies here act much like the Warden Succubi, but thankfully are far less lethal. As Chastity isn't a party member in battle, she must be talked to if she is in the way of the Player. Head upstairs and fight the Dark Priest, then go back downstairs and use the Old Talisman on the covered statue. There, Chastity will reveal her true intentions, and the Player must fight the Roper. Chastity will flee, and the Player must follow her back upstairs. Be sure to collect any items before continuing, '''especially the Beautiful Cross and Straw Idol; these items are nearly mandatory in order to survive an upcoming fight. The Title Match Made in Heaven Head up the ladder and fight Chastity, then go up the rope to fight the Twin Goddesses, Sonia and Gaia. After a few turns, the angels will attempt Eternal Judgement and Eternal Punishment, but before that, the Beautiful Cross and Straw Idol will transmit their power into the Player, giving him temporary skills. Using these will negate the insta-kill moves the angels use. While it is possible to defeat the angels before they use such moves, it is wise to collect the items, just in case. After defeating the angels, they vanish, taking their dark influence with them. Talk to the nun at the church exit to receive the quest reward of three Elixirs. Enemies * Chastity * Corrupted Nun * Dark Priest * Gaia * Roper * Sonia Bad Ends * Ending C12 - Filled With Faith * Ending C13 - Keeper of Confessions * Ending C14 - The Flower Clad in Black * Ending C15 - Resistance is Futile * Ending C16 - Heaven on Earth * Ending C17 - Hell is other People * Ending C18 - Bridging the Gap Loot * 175G - Upper floor, east side * 200G - Basement bottom floor, right side * Beautiful Cross - Basement second floor, upper left bedroom * 3x Elixir - Reward for completing quest * 2x Hi-Potion - Basement first floor, right dorm/Basement second floor, storage room * Magic Water - Basement first floor, left side * Regeneration Potion - Basement bottom floor, left side * Straw Idol - Basement second floor, upper right bedroom Category:Locations Category:Quests